CrimsonTale
by CrimsonXCrisis
Summary: Down the rabbit hole those this boss monster go. Meeting a strange group of friends. Another boss monster, Two Reapers, Robot Leg-I mean Dancing Android, a angry mermaid, and a dragon-lizard-scientist-thing. "I love little red. I love a little blue. If we weren't already dead, I would die for you."
1. ArchAngel Falling Down

"The Boss Monster escaped!" Leono yells. The hairs of his mane shines a bloody red to show his rage. Her showed his teeth and punched the remenance of the burnt door and sent pieces of wood flying.

"She is headed South-West, Sir. The hounds are tracking her down as we speak." His underling reassures. Leono, still infuriated, turned to reveal his angered face. The small rat underling against a very large lion monster wouldn't make a fair fight. But Leono spared him and walked of to the helicopter along with a few other of his underlings.

"That girl is the only Boss Monster aside from the king and queen. The only species of monster that can combine with other souls! We have spent billions of gold to find her and trillions to make a machine to be able to keep the soul from shattering and transport it to another body. If we lose this girl, it is coming out of our pockets."

* * *

Run. Keep Running.

The voice inside my head yells. My feet are killing me. My magic supply is already near empty from fighting out of the hideout but I'm afraid I can't use my magic any longer to boost my speed. I can't even use my fire magic anymore let alone fight. And trust me, I'm a really bad fighter. I need to keep running.

I heard what they were going to do. Extract my soul. I'm pretty sure I need my soul to live.

Life was never a easy task when the hit you in the head so hard you get amnesia. Couldn't they just use chloroform!? I could still feel my head pulsing from whatever the hell they used to bash it with.

I suddenly hear the sound of a helicopter. Quickly, I roll into a small cave, dodging the circle of light from the aircraft.

My heartbeat was non-existant when you run so hard your heart aches. Feet red, hands dirty, hair is a mess. Must have gone to WreckRUs.

I can't stay in here for long. The hounds will find me with my scent and the helicopter flying and trailing me isn't really very helpful.

I poke my head out of the hole and ran to where ever the wind takes me. Hearing the sound of my feet furiously hitting the ground as I try to stop them from hurting.

The ground became muddy - slowing me slightly - and wet. The sight of water pleased me. I could put of the track of those hounds.

Nearing the lake, I see light behind me and hear the noise of dogs. They found me. Damnit!

I dive into the lake. Even if they found me, I need to keep going. Their flashlights illuminate the water and help me see through the seemingly endless blue.

All of the sudden, something big swam pass me. I need to get rid of my problems currently and deal with the consequences of laching on to this thing later.

It speeds through the water like a rocket. It feels me on it. It immediately halts and starts spinning, mostly likely trying to get me off of it.

It was like riding a rollercoaster but with a higher chance of death. It lifted its arm? Leg? Limb? Torso? Reproductive organ? It's hard to tell what exactly I am holding on too on it. I was lifted out of the water. I couldn't hold on anymore. I was catupulted into the air. 

* * *

Waking up in a bed with bandages around your head doesn't really give any sense of nostalgia. I doubt it was a dream that made me lose my memory. I mean, I still can't remember anything.

I get up. I see a tray with what was used to probably heal my injuries. Bandages on my arms and legs gave me a strange feeling. Someone was touching my body. As in, if this was some perverted old dude, I would be so grateful and pissed.

Heavy footsteps and the floor creaking caught me off guard. I jumped for something I could use as a shield.

Grabbing the tray and readying my magic - fully restored as I slept - only to see a woman.

Another Boss Monster! Just like me, she had horns and a certain firestorm welling up in her eyes.

Of course, she was a different person. We had our differences. I had brunnette hair, she had blonde hair, I had tan skin, she had pale skin, I was really short, she was really tall. By short and tall, I mean really short and extremely tall. I was about 5ft while she was a few inches over 8ft.

"Oh, you are awake." Her voice was beautiful. So soothing and harmonious that I could fall asleep again. She approaches and I quickly snap back into combat mode. I hated fighting. I wanted to talk things out as much as possible but I'm currently in a wrecked state.

"No need to be afraid, child. I was the one that found you and fixed you up." She says and sits on the edge of the bed. She wore a deep magenta sweater and long black kacky pants. A gentle smile on her face calms my tense state. "Do you have a name, little one?"

I understood why she uses the term "little one" and "child". Boss Monsters stop ageing at 30 until they have children. I know that I haven't been around for thirty years yet since my female physique isn't enough to be seen as it. Probably twenty-two give or take. She must have been around for a few hundred years to be able to call someone that and still look that young.

"No. I-I mean, I don't know. I don't remember." I reply. Her smile fades and a saddening look in her eyes calms the fire in her iris. "Amnesia?" She says. I nod. She smiles again the fire in her eyes begin to glow. "Well, I am Toriel. This is my home. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I will help you get back up on your feet."

I was dumbfounded. This lady is going to help a complete stranger. It is either that she is very prepared or very kind. Maybe both?

She pulls me up by the hand and leads me to another room. Her house was cozy. The tan walls and brown floor gave off a relaxing ambience. The large chair in front of the fireplace beside a small table with a book and reading glasses on top is extremely comfy looking.

A scent of delicousness suddenly exploding into my nose. _Was that pie?_

I turned to where the source of the scent was and _sweet Asgore!_

"I hope you like pie!" Toriel says. She lets go of my hand and gives a gesture to me that means "Go ahead".

After the astounding delicacy known as butterscotch-cinnamon pie I looked into the bookshelf. She had a lot of books in store. _Scorpio Races... The First Carrier... Dragon's Eye... Cryptic Hunters..._

Toriel was currently catching up on her book by the fire which she started up with some fire magic. Her humility would be the death of me. Her humble little home will be my grave. The thought of spending my whole life couped up here had some pros and cons. Those people would eventually find her. And since they are aiming for Boss Monsters, Toriel will also be a victim. But spending every hour here wouldn't be so bad otherwise. I'm sure Toriel knows of a little town we could socialize and make friends in. Maybe somebody recognizes me and helps me get my old life back.

Speaking of socializing... how are the folks here? Are they like Toriel? Kind, loving, and helpful. I can't get my hopes up too high. But it would be nice to meet some good people. Maybe even my prince charming in it.

"Ms. Toriel?" I say in a near whisper volume. She turns her head to me and smiles. "Yes, dear. Is there anything you want?"

"Is there any place I can, y'know, see other people. Like, a little village or something." I respond and look to the left in a little shame. "Ah yes, there is a large village West of here. Snowdin. I don't go there often but it is quite a lovely town. It is on the chilly side so I should prepare a coat for you. And I don't want to sound hasty or wanting you out of here but maybe we could even set you up a nice home there if you want." Toriel replies. She closes her book and heads for her room to look for any clothes that would fit me.

"Oh by the way, you look tired. Your room is down hall, second to the last but if you want to take a bath first then go in the last room." Toriel says before disappearing into her room.


	2. ArchAngel Sherif Seraph

Strolling along the cobblestone path while Toriel strifles through her bag. I was wearing a nice fur coat and boots that nearly reached my knees for the snows was deep and the air was more than freezing. Thick fog made it hard to see anything other than the tall thin trees. It was very creepy, the trees seemed dead and endless. This ambience made chills race on my spine along with the actual chill running along my spine.

The fog clears and shows a silhouette of a group of men. One man was wearing a brown coat and cowboy hat. The others seem to be... bandits? Some were wearing bandanas and equipped with guns while others wore mask and held daggers in their hands.

The unarmed cowboy held his hand up to the side and a flash of light a bone appeared in his hand. "Sherif Papyrus Seraph, your end has come." One bandit says. He appears to be the leader, he holds a gun in his left hand and a saber on his right. He points his gun to the so-called sherif.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE ONLY END THAT IS AFOOT HERE IS THE END OF YOUR CRIME SPREE!" Sherif Papyrus shouts at the Bandit Leader. He equips another bone in the other hand.

 **Papyrus commences the duel**  
 **Papyrus dashes to the left and knees one bandit then spins, kicking another into the air**  
 **The guns go off but Papyrus blocks it by summoning a rib shield**  
 **Papyrus taunts**  
 **"** IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"  
 **The bandits charge**  
 **Papyrus counters them with a wave of bones**  
 **The Bandit Leader loses Papyrus's location**  
 **Papyrus checks**  
BANDIT LEADER REX **ATK 28 DEF 28**  
HE'S PRETTY STRONG, STUPID, BUT STRONG.  
 **Papyrus bashes the back of Rex's head**  
 **PAPYRUS WINS THE BATTLE**

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU LOSE!" Sherif Papyrus screeches. His voice was very high pitched and slightly-raspy. He traps the unconscious bandits in a cage of bones. He rummages through his sachel and out comes a flare. He shoots it up in the air, giving of a blast of green smoke.

"Howdy, Papyrus." Toriel greets. Papyrus turns towards Toriel and waves left arm. "OH, HELLO LADY TORIEL!" He shouts and advances.

His eyes were black, the only color inside white pinpricks which acted as his pupils. And seeing his hand from earlier, it was skeletal. I've never seen a monster like him. At least not a monster as tall as him. Being a foot and a few inches taller than Toriel.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU TO TOWN THIS MORNING?" He asks. I got a better look at his face. He had pale ashen skin and no facial hair whatsoever. Though, he did have long silver hair. "Oh, I am introducing a friend of mine to the townspeople. The poor girl has amnesia." Toriel replies and gestures towards me.

I hestitated to extended my hand when his white pinpricks directed his gaze towards me. He had a strong hand, fitting for a sherif. Anyways, yeah, his hand was made of bone.

"I AM PAPYRUS SERAPH, THE GREAT SHERIF SNOWDIN AND SOON TO BE THE CAPTAIN OF STATE GUARD! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus chimes. He put a little too much intonation on the word "great". "...I can't remember." I say. His smiles seems to stretch and he sweats a small bit. "OH SORRY. HOW RUDE OF ME. TO ATONE FOR IT, SHALL I DIRECT YOU TO SNOWDIN?" Papyrus responds.

"Why thank you!"

* * *

 **WELCOME TO SNOWDIN**

The thick fog cleared and revealed a cozy town. Children played on the streets and the adults joked in the bar. A child noticed Papyrus and ran to him. "Sherif Pap is back!" The child shouted. Seemingly all of the children jumped on Papyrus. "You're quite famous, aren't you." I say. "I AM THE SHERIF AFTER ALL." Papyurs chimes.

"Oh, sherif, sherif! What happened this time!?" A child asks. Even the grown-ups gathered around him. "AH, LITTLE MARCY! I WAS FACING A BAND OF BANDITS: THE BLOOD BANDITS. THEY WERE MANY, AND I WAS ONLY ONE. THE BANDIT LEADER, REX POINTED HIS SABER AT ME AND SAID "SHERIF PAPYRUS SERAPH, YOU END HAS COME..." He continued to tell the tale.

"WELL, I WE HAVE TWO GUEST IN TOWN. THE KIND LADY TORIEL, AND A NEW GIRL. SHE HAS AMNESIA SO PLEASE BE SENSITIVE OF HER. TREAT THEM WITH KINDNESS. SPEAKING ABOUT TREATING.. ALL DRINKS ON ME AT GRILLBYS!" He shouted. The men cheered. He was loved by all of the townspeople.

"Hey, Papyrus!" A yellow dinosaur yelled. "Sans is at Grillbys, it's music day." He adds. "THANK YOU MOKA! I WILL ATTEND TO HIM." Moka simply nods and skips away.

"Sans?" I ask. "MY BROTHER, HE WORKS AS A MUSICIAN AND COMEDIAN AT GRILLBYS, THE MOST FAMOUS BAR IN TOWN."

* * *

Smooth piano music echoed through the bar. It was quite quiet for a bar. There wasn't much chatting, only whispers accompanied the music. The only two sources of light other than the candle lit tables were the the stage light and the bartender who seems to have a affinity to fire seeing that he is made out of fire. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a black bow-tie to finish off his gentleman appearance. I couldn't tell if he had eyes or not, I mean, he could just be wearing eyeglasses to make the illusion that he has eyes.

"GRILLBY, PLEASE SERVE OUR TWO GUEST. THE BILL IS ON ME." Papyrus says. His voice was much quieter but it was still quite loud for a whisper. Grillby simply nods in return before directing his attention towards Toriel and I.

"How can I serve you?" He asks in a echoed british voice. I wasn't really expecting this. I thought Grillby would be more of the rough type. I knew he would be related to fire hence his name but it gave me the idea of a shaggy bartender in a slum like bar. But my low expectations were shattered with a beautifully decorated resturaunt rather than a dirty alley-way bar.

"Good morning, Grillby. I'll have some water please." Toriel orders. Grillby once again nods in return. He picks up some tongs and uses them to pick up a glass from the shelf. He then proceeds to the water dispenser and fills it up with water still using the tongs. Carefully, he places the glass on the counter and slyly presses the ringer in pure playfulness. I wanted to boop that thing so bad too. A few monsters glanced at us when Grillby rang it.

"How about you, ma'am" He directs his attention towards me. I scan the shelves for anything good. "I'll have some whisky!" I reply with confidence. He nods for the third time and reaches for the bottle. He puts it in a relatively small glass. He once agains rings the button.

We thank Grillby. He nods again in delight. He retreats back into the backroom to prepare food for up coming guest. With his absence, we stroll over to Papyrus. He was sitting at the very front. Getting clear view of the musician, who he said to be his brother. They had a strong resemblance with the mere fact that they were pale and has silver hair.

The man wore a dark red tuxedo, **crimson** , I think it's called. He wore a fancy hat that was tilted over to hide his eyes. Something felt off about him, everything matched. Fancy suit, fancy job, fancy work place, fancy everything. But his smile was killer, it was just so... fake but somehow still real.

Once we sat down on the table with Papyrus, the man started a new song. A relaxing melody as backup and stiff notes for the main sounds.

Wise men say...  
Only fools rush in...  
But I..  
Can't help..  
Falling in love with you...

If I stayed...  
Would it be a sin...  
But I...  
Just can't help...  
Falling in love with you...

His voice was deep and filled with character. I couldn't help fal- I mean humming along with him. I suddenly felt a strange feeling well up inside me. I squirmed in discomfort. He was looking at me. Something about this man's gaze was disturbing.

I looked to Papyrus, he was holding a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked distant and proud. By the look on his face I knew that the man on stage was his brother. But I was taken back. Both had completely different backrounds. Papyrus was a sherif while his little brother was a comedian/musician.

"You're little brother has quite the talent." I say. Papyrus gives me a confused look. "LITTLE BRO- OH, NYEHHEHEH! SANS ACTUALLY HAS A HUNDRED YEARS ON ME DISREGARDING HIS SIZE. I AM JUST ONE HUNDRED WHILE HE HAS ALREADY REACH TWO HUNDRED TWENTY-FOUR!" I widened my eyes in hearing the truth. They are both quite old. They must be one of those monsters that had ancestors that served the first boss monster. By serving them, they gained immortality that had the same rules as the giver and it was passed down through blood line.

Sans was reaching the end of the song. He repeated the last line twice but softer as an ending. It was a beautiful song and his voice was the perfect fit. The audience clapped, satisfied with his great performance.

After one monster gathered the attention of the crowd to propose to his wife who fortunately said yes, Sans hopped of the stage, a smug smirk still plastered on his face. The lively sherif shimmied over to his smaller yet older brother and we soon followed. Even though he was a giant compared to me, Toriel still had a few inches over him while Papyrus towered over all of us.

"SANS, BROTHER! A GREAT PERFORMANCE ONCE AGAIN! MS. TORIEL HAS CAME FOR A VISIT ALONG WITH A NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus chimes. He seems to chime a lot in this AU. "Thanks Paps. Eya Tori!" Sans greets asstaticly. "Olah, sweetheart."

"Eh, sweetheart!?" I say. I didn't take him for the flirty type. "What? Don't like the pet names, sugar?" He replies with a extended smirk. "Uh.. no..I just.. you just caught me off guard. It's no problem."


	3. ArchAngel Magical, Isn't It?

Snowdin seemed even colder than usual with Sans around. Inside the bar, the temperature heightened when he came close. It is just his mere presence that creeps the hell out of me. His magical aura stands out like a big red dot on a blue painting. But the thing that bothers me the most is his smile. It never wavers, the only time it moves is when he is using his mouth to eat or talk. It is like a mask.

As we walk to the Seraph household, Toriel and Papyrus chat. I hear them talking about pies, cakes, and mainly spaghetti if you are listening to Papyrus well enough. Sans seems to be very quiet. For a celebrity around Snowdin and probably anywhere else he performed, he is silent.

"What are you looking at, sugar?" Sans finally speaks up. I am still not used to his asstatic pet names. "Nothing. I know it is pretty rude but what is with your magical energy?" I ask. I just couldn't take much more of it. "You can feel that? Weird. Papyrus is the only person that ever sensed my aura. He's used to it now but he is still complaining whenever I use my magic. He thinks it is annoying and not fit for the body since it is pretty similar to teleportation." He replies. "How does it work." I was feeling very curious of Sans. Understandable, right? "Well, you know how paths work. You walk from here to there. My magic creates a new path. most of the time, it is a much shorter one. But no matter how long it is, I get there at the same rate since time outside of the path is slowed to to about five thousand percent and the time inside is increase by the same number when I create one. So, it is quite fast. We go through it in a blink of an eye. But I could make the time speed in and out increase or decrease if I put a little more or a little less magic." Sans explains. "But there is a limit of a three mile radius since my Map Vision ability only, well, overlooks one mile in the three mile radius."

"Map Vision ability." I was slinging a question here and there. "I can see outlines and magic of people and objects and can make a map of it in my head. Though I can practically see for miles, it is greatly insufficient in places with roofs and limits it to the map of the room. Of course I could move around my sight to look around the room, but that would get rid of my actual sight." He answers. So even if I tried, I would never be able to hide from him. But what does he mean by getting rid of his sight? But I guess it means that he needs to stop seeing with his eyes when he is looking with his mind.

"So, how do you activate it?" Last one. Sans leads the way. He takes us to a dark alley way. Toriel and Papyrus are still caught up on their culinary conversation to notice the path we are taking. "Well, another problem with it is that the path needs to be hidden from sight or gone unnoticed to the eyes of people who aren't going in." He replies. I noticed that I couldn't sense his energy while we talked until we past a point where I felt tingly but I shrugged it off as goosebumps from his power and how he can abuse it. I mean, he could go into rooms and peep while girls are dressing. Also, I don't know if he is straight or gay yet. "Can Papyrus do this too?" Okay, I lied about the last question. "Yeah but his version isn't as good since he doesn't have much practice nor those he go long distances with it. He can only go about twenty meters, give or take. He only uses it in combat purposes." Sans doesn't seem to be bothered with the questions. "So, sweetheart, it's your turn to have a interview.." Those words frightened me though they shouldn't. I have nothing to share with him.

"Come ti chiami?" Sans uttered. Those words were anonymous to me but what was stranger was my reply. "Frisk." I said. It was as if I new all this time. That was my name. "Come ti chiami" was Italian for "what is your name?".

"How did you know how to do that?" I ask. He grins widely. "Magic. It's just another one of my abilities. Sorry to make you a guinea pig. My hypothesis was that you would remember a part of your name but not all of it. My ability is supposed to get your full name, I guess you kind of had a block cuz' of your amnesia. So, Frisk, what do you think of your name?" Sans was quite the magician. "I think it's simplistic and charming." I reply. "Well, I think it's rather frisky." Oh yeah, he's a comedian. "Well, I can't do much with the first name only."

"SAAANNSS!" Papyrus shouts. I could feel the blast from his voice and breath graze my skin and move my hair. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING SHORTCUTS!?" He added.

I scanned the area and was completely dumbfounded by the distance we have covered in a mere ten minutes. We were a on top of a hill with the town nearly a kilometer away. Looking closer at the Snowdin, I glanced over to our previous position: the alley way. It wasn't that far from Grillby's but Grillby's was near the entrance and we were already in for quite the walk back to the very back of the village. Sans's radiant but cool attitude can set awe in anyone's face, well, other than Papyrus who currently has his equipped with anger. Toriel is trying to stop them from arguing.

As the brother quarrel, I look past them. A large cozy cabin with the roof covered with snow and a pirate flag and a large telescope sticking out of it. It had two stories and a shed beside it. This was a dream house.

After the brothers stopped the fuss we headed inside. The walls were a brownish red color while the floor was blue. In the middle of the room was a green couch. In front of the couch was a coffee table and the television. Under the living room appliances was a lime green carpet.

Right in front of the door was a table. On it was a rock on a plate with the tag "Rocky The Mothafukin Rock" on it. It was large from my sight but I was the smallest one in the room by a mile. Sans sauntered over to the kitchen to grab a sandwich as Papyrus ushered Toriel and I to the couch. 

"WELCOME TO THE SERAPH HOUSEHOLD! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! I WILL PREPARE US LUNCH!" Papyrus dashed to the kitchen. "SANS! GET OVER THERE AND MAKE THEM COMFY!" 

After being figuratively and literally kicked out of the kitchen. Sans rolled over on the ground towards us before getting up. "Okay, ladies. I hope you will enjoy your stay in the five star Angel Hotel. Well, of course you're going to enjoy since I am your host." Sans pulled a remote out of thin air that made me feel a small wave of his magic giving me a sign that he used magic to get it. He pushed a button and the sound of applaud came from the television speakers.

"So, have you guys ever lied?" He asks. Toriel blushes a little but I don't know if I had. "Well it's okay to lie about little things. Have you taken out the trash? Yeah. Have you cleaned your room? Yeah. Are you lying to me? Yeah." I giggle a little at the joke. "But don't lie about big things. I was in a relationship with this Yo-Kai chick once. Lying ruined my relationship... that's a lie, I cheated." I laughed out loud for that one. "But it's over. I was happy that I got out of that. I was happy as hell. So happy in fact that I took a walk. Yeah, you have to be real happy to just go outside and start walking! But I wasn't happy enough to feed pigeons. That is too happy for someone my age can get too. That's contented old people happy. Do you know how old and happy you have to be to get to that level of happiness? Remember that one saying? 'Love you're enemy'. Contented old people can do that shit everyday. They're getting shitted on by a pigeon then feeding the pigeon to shit on them later." After a round of jokes Papyrus got us some grub.

"Pie-ghetti?" I questioned. "IT IS PIE STUFFED WITH SPAGHETTI" Papyrus exclaims. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEH! CLEVER, ISN'T IT?" Papyrus adds.

"It is surprisingly good." Sans comments as he ate his slice pie-ghetti.

"So, child. Have you found a name for yourself?" Toriel asked. "Ah, yes. Sa-" I was going to say that Sans helped me but then I saw him with a finger pushing his lips, gesturing me to keep quiet. "Frisk, my name is Frisk." I say instead. "Frisk, what a nice name." Toriel comment. "IT IS A GREAT NAME NAME!" Papyrus adds.

NEXT CHAPTER: _FALLEN ANGEL; DRAG THEM TO HELL_


	4. Fallen Angel Drag Them To Hell

My name is Sans, Sans Seraph. I was washing the dishes as Frisk chatted with Tori and Paps. Even with the cheery atmosphere, my clairvoyance was telling me something bad. I pause for a second to let the picture sink in. After seeing what happens, I open the window. I can't see what happens exactly but I can see at least enough to prevent it.

 **BANG!**

The plate in hand shatters due to a crystal shard that was blasted through the window. Heh, hit men are back. These men don't know when to stop. Verdict may be my inside man but he has his limits to persuading them to stop attacking me. It is getting annoying but I have to stop them. I pick up the shard that broke the plate. It was green and cold, it radiated a uneasy feeling. I used my detective ability to see where it came from. The bullet was from Silver Peak mountain.

"SANS, WHAT WAS THAT!" Papyrus screamed. I thought of another excuse to escape just like always. "I uuhh.. broke the plate. I'll just clean it up and buy a new plate." I lie like always.

I use my telekinesis to put the plates in the trash and headed for my room. I change into more of a casual attire: a crimson red fur-lined jacket and black white-striped jogging pants. I put on my hood as I exit the room. "Paps, I'm headin' out to get a new plate."

I walk down the stairs and head for the door. Frisk was giving me a warm smile as I passed. I couldn't help but return one. Before I open the door, I look back, seeing Frisk, Tori and Paps having a good time.

I open the door, I prepared a shortcut from the door to Silver Peak mountain. I closed the door and **woosh**!

The hit men group leader was scolding the sniper that missed. "Idiot! That was our only chance! Everyone, head back to base before he gets here." He yells at the top of his lungs. Their informant and guide, a high ranking gangster in the organization, was the first to run off, actually, he ran off a long time ago.

"Well, too late for that." I tease as I relax on a rock. Their numbers have grown, before there was twenty of them sent before, now, there are about fifty of these guys. All of them simultaneously readied their magic.

"Oh God no..." The leader says. I sense strong magic from him. Eh, a Demon class monster, first time they sent one since I slaughtered the last one about five attacks ago. I don't know why they want me other than to dissect me since I'm the result of the _**Angel Project**_.

I summon my two reinforced bone katanas and start the party.

"So, Papyrus, what was Sans before he was a comedian?" Frisk asks

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SANS WAS A PART OF THE **ELITE FORCES**. HE WAS ACTUALLY THE ONE THAT THOUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT." Papyrus replies.

"Oh, really?" Frisk was set back.

"YEAH, IT IS QUITE SURPRISING KNOWING SANS WAS A MEMBER OF THE SOLDIERS THAT FOUGHT AGAINST REVOLUTIONARIES AND TERRORIST UNTIL YOU HEAR HIS SPECIAL ABILITIES." Papyrus answers.

"Special abilities?" Tori asks.

"SANS HAS MANY PASSIVE ABILITIES BUT ONLY FIVE ARE ACTUALLY HIS. ONE OF THEM IS CALLED **SOUL STEAL**. IT WILL MAKE HIM ATTAIN THE ABILITIES OF ANYONE HE KILLS. HE MAY BE MISTER NICE GUY NOW BUT BEFORE HE WAS QUITE THE **DEVIL**. HE WAS CLASSIFIED A DEVIL CLASS MONSTER BEFORE BUT WHEN I TURNED TWELVE, HE QUIT. I NEVER KNEW WHY, NEVER ASKED WHY, I DIDN'T ARGUE WITH HIM TO STAY SINCE... IT WASN'T THE MORALLY RIGHT JOB IF YOU DISREGARD FIGHTING THE EVILDOERS. HE ASKED THE CLASS MANAGERS TO TURN HIM INTO A SIMPLE GHOUL CLASS MONSTER."

Verdict, the informant and my spy, was waiting for me in our usual meeting place. He used to be a part of the group that attacks me. It was fifty years ago. The assault was taken to a near by village. Chaos was spreading, I saw him escape the attack to save a little girl that was caught up in the rain of bullets and magic. I helped him. He explained to me that he needed money to help his daughter who was suffering from a brain tumor. I decided to make a deal. He can keep the hit men of my trail but keep it secretive so he can keep getting payed. And if he starts getting suspicion, lead them to me and I'll deal with the rest. He had brown hair that was a part of the line of spikes going down his back and tanned skin which had hairs that resemble the spikes but are useless.

He turns when he hears me approach. He took a moment to gaze at the evaporating black, blue, red, and multicolored blood and the thick layer of dust and ashes on my shoulders and jacket. He smiles when he sees my signature smirk.

"Want a smoke?" He asks me and I nod. He gives me a cigarette and I light it up with my fire magic that I stole. "So, what's up?" I question. "Not much, Leono is fuming again since a experiment escaped." Verdict replies before taking a puff. "Eh, experiment?" I ask. "Yeah, they were experimenting with boss monster souls. It worked but whatever they were working on escaped." He answers and rests his head on his hand. "What does it look like? I'm sure they gave the description to everyone if they wanted to find it." I ask another question. "It's a girl. Around five feet tall, brown hair, brown eyes, with horns pointing backwards." Verdict replies. "Thanks. Wish you luck then." I say and shortcut to a place that sells plates.

I step on my cigarette as I proceed to find a good place to get a shortcut back home. The plate I bought was quite extravagant and expensive but I paid no mind since I was in a hurry to get back home and asks Frisk a few questions. The sun was high in the sky with no cloud in sight, which was quite unusual in Snowdin. The streets were a bit less populated since some monsters who weren't used to the heat were practically melting.

"Sans." I hear a voice in the alley way. I looked over my shoulder and I saw a man in a cloak. "Kirk needs to settle things." I sighed and turned. "What is it now, Bludy?" I said in a exhausted tone. "Come. He wants to deal with you himself."

"Fine." I followed him into the alley way. He climbed up a ladder but I wasted no time and took a shortcut to the roof. Afterwards, he jumped to the next building and vaulted over a over multiple obstacles with me tailing not far behind. He jumped the roof and latched on to a bar and swung into a dark building. I put down the plate on a table on the roof. I asked the lady who was doing hr laundry on the roof to keep an eye on the plate for me before diving into the shady estate myself.

"So, comedian, you're hear." Kirk says. The large ogre monster who was the owner of the famous casino in Snowdin, The Smoking Chimney,sat on a large chair though for others it was more of a couch. He wore a nice suit with a blue necktie that matched his blue skin. "Yello, Kirky." I greet. He grunts and takes out a large sack and dropped it on the floor. Inside the bag was about 900k gold or more. The coins flooded out of the opening. "Sans, you have been a very valued customer of ours but you... aren't good for business." He states and takes out a large record out of his bag. "This whole thing is a record of all the unfortunate incidents that we had involving you at The Smoking Chimney. Thirty fights due to your opponents losing, using your magic in gambling fifty times, and five acts of robbery. Don't think that we haven't noticed your behavior. For the brother of the sheriff, you are quite the trouble maker. When we reported this, all of the casinos in the entire country filed ban but they knew that it would be much harder than that to keep out out with your abilities. So, we offer you this sack of ten percent of gold of all of the casinos in the U.S. to never enter a single casino in your life."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" I reply. "Hey, you want to be arrested, be my guess." A man says from my side. "I'm officer Bulkerd Marallyogre and it has been commanded that if you do not agree to this you will be put under police custody." The green goblin monster states. "Who invited this whacko?" I say. " What did you say, maggot!?" Officer **Bull Turd** shouts.

"Fine, I'll take the gold"

After the encounter, I take the gold and my plate and zip back to the house.


	5. Fallen Angel Without An Angel

I took a shortcut back home. I wasn't even at the doorstep yet when Paps opened the door. "SANS, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" He asks with a worried face. I've lied to him thousands of times and I'll lie to him a thousand times more if it means preventing him getting involved with my problems. "I just took my time finding a good plate. It is quite fancy." I lie. Nonchalantly, I approach the door and reply to all of Papyrus's worried questions.

I swerve around the furniture and arrived at the living room. Tori and Frisk were playing poker and it seems Tori was winning but I needed to take Frisk to my bedroom... for a talk.. If didn't put that there, you guys would get that lenny face. Who said I can't break the fourth wall during these things. "Eya Frisky, come with me to my room, will ya'." I say and grabs Frisk's wrist and pulled her up. She was light, very light. It was only up until now that I noticed her majestic fragrance. And as my hand touches her I could feel her magic. It was so calming and nice. All of this... seemed familiar...

"Sans, how long are you going to hold me like this? I thought we were going to go to you're room." Frisk snaps me out of my trance and I quickly lead her to my bedroom. I had crimson blushes exploding on my cheeks. I've never felt like that before. My soul resonated with her magic.

Toriel simply calls for Paps and waves to us. I sweat as we get closer to my room. This was tricky, I could blow my cover if she isn't the boss monster I'm looking for. All I know is that she is five feet tall and has horns. The color of her skin, hair, and eyes don't matter to me. _How can a blind man like me see those anyways..._

We enter my room, I can see why she is fascinated with it. I mean, it is quite taboo to see so many things that signal so many hobbies for a single man."So Sans, why did you bring me here." She asks and looks around me room. She seems to be mostly interested with my giant telescope and the large map of stars hanging over my bed. "I brought you here to ask a few questions." I reply and rummage through my desk. "Like what?" Frisk scans around the room again even more. Her eyes fix on my collection of family photos. Most of them are pictures of me and Papyrus but her attention is drawn to a certain photo of two other anonymous figure and I.

"Frisk, where did you wake up when you had amnesia?" I ask suddenly. She turns her head away. "If it's okay, I'd like to keep that a secret." Frisk simply replied. "No, it's not okay. I think I can help you." She jumps at those words. Her eyes widened and I heard her gasp. "Really?" She says in a weak voice. "Yes. Well erm.. probably.. depends." I kinda confirm. "Alright, I woke up yesterday in a lab. I heard that whatever experiments that they did on me worked and they were planning to extract my soul so I escaped. The next day, I woke up in bed with Toriel taking me in with her." She explains. "Did you see a tattoo on one of them that looks like a lion with horns?" I ask. "Yes."

" _ **The Angel Project.**_ "

"The what project?" She questions. She never had amnesia. "You never had amnesia. You were just literally just born yesterday. No, not born, made." I state and watch her stand there, motionless. "How do you know this?" She asks and regains her mentality. "My father ran, supervised, funded, worked on, and launched the original project. Whoever revived you killed him."

"Wait, wait. Slow down, you're telling me that I'm an artificial being that was just made yesterday and your father was the one that created whatever the hell they used to make me and they killed him?! And also, why did you use the word revive?" She quickly exclaims and ask.

"The Angel Project was originally a way to bring dead monsters back to life. When the original succeeded, he took it a step further and made the ability to literally create life. To create someone entirely new. Maybe you've been revived or you were just made. What matters is that you watch your back at all times. They are going to come for you and you better be prepared and I assure you that you are. The Angel Project gives you outstanding power, even if you are a new creation you should be at most as strong as Paps." I didn't notice that I was getting awfully close. I also did't notice that my hand was holding her hand. It didn't take long for her to see what I did. She blushes a cute little pink. I let go of her and apologize. She says it's fine but I could still see a blush on her face.

"Sans, can we just change the subject for now? I get the point, I'll defend myself but I really don't know how to hold myself up in a fight." She says. "I understand. It is quite a shock to hear that you aren't what you think you are. So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask her and she immediately turns to the rack of photos. "Who are these two? You look so young in this one." She grabs the photo with two other people aside from Paps. "That's my dad and big bro, Wing Dings and Blackletter." I reply. Dad had our family trait, silver hair black eyes with white dots, and a small crack under his left eye. Blackletter was a special, he had a red left eye with a black pupil. His teeth were also quite sharp.

"You have an older brother?" Frisk questions. "I thought you were the eldest. Where is he?"

"Blackletter had a short temper. When dad died, it got even shorter." I answer. "We were a inseparable brother before. But not even I could put up with him for that long with that temper. Dad always said that were more like twins than siblings of different ages. Paps never got to meet both of them. He was brought into this world too late"

Frisk frowned at my family status. "How about your mother? I don't see her in this." She asks. Her curiosity is really something to behold. "Well, we never had a mother, The Angel Project wasn't just made for you, sweetheart"

"Oh, you're like me. Well, that should have been obvious seeing how much you care of me. I mean, we are the only ones, right?" Frisk says and stares into the picture. "No." I say and Frisk instantly jumps towards my face. " _ **Who and where?**_ " She forcefully tugs on my jacket and closes the already tiny space between us. "All of my brothers are made from this project. Both Paps and Blackletter are like us and that's all I know." I say. She calms down and lets me go. "Sorry. Does Papyrus know?" She apologizes. "No, I don't think he'll ever need to know his whole life if we keep living like this. Please don't tell him." I say.

"Sorry that I couldn't help you that much." I say and change my usually smug smile into a bashful one. "It's alright. Thank you. I don't think I could've gotten any better help from any one else." Frisk reassures me and gives me a thankful smile. "No, if you've met Blackletter instead, you'd have a better chance of figuring out who you are." I refuse her. "And how so?" She asks and gives a confused expression. "You see, there is a good chance that a person forgets who they were before they've been revived but it is still possible for them to remember. Blackletter remembers and he always talks about a nice girl that both of us used to know when we were kids before a lab accident happened and killed us both. Her name was also Frisk."

To my surprise, she giggled. "Well, that's funny. If it was me, I could imagine you're brother, you, and I frolicking in a field. For all we know, we might have made a promise to marry each other when we grow up." She joked and laughed. I also laughed with her but I didn't have the heart to say that Blackletter told me that we actually did.

"So, what are you planning to do with your time here." I ask and summon a bottle of wine and two glasses from my pocket dimension. I pour both of us a glass. "Thanks. Well, I would probably try to adjust to a normal life like you if it isn't all that bad. other than that, I would make some friends, enjoy myself, and maybe even find my prince charming." She answers and takes a sip. "Sorry, sweetheart. The men here aside from me are either married or computer nerds. The only other single men that aren't playing some MMO in their mother's basement are involved in crime." I say and take a sip. "Hmph! You're just saying that so I would date you!" She exclaims. "Believe me, kid. if I wanted to charm you, you'd already be on my bed." I tease and laugh at her response as she repeatedly punches me in the face.


	6. God Black Bruises and Red Blood Part 1

Toriel and Papyrus have been playing poker, monoply, and other games along with the occasional servings of pie and spaghetti for about five hours straight. Toriel was starting to worry about Frisk. She hasn't exited Sans's room ever since she got in. Papyrus was happy, he finally found an opponent who would take him seriously. He always won when he plays against Sans since he never really tries to win.

"Papyrus, I worry for Frisk and Sans. They haven't come out of the room yet for the last five hours." Toriel states and furrows her brows. Papyrus just noticed but he started worrying instantly. "SANS IS KNOWN TO BE WOMANIZER. A LARGE PERCENTAGE OF SINGLE WOMEN HAVE LOST THEIR VIRGINITY TO SANS. I FEAR THAT FRISK MAY HAVE LOSTS HERS IF SHE HADN'T ALREADY LOST IT BEFORE SHE HAD AMNESIA.." Papyrus worries and stands up. "LET US GO CHECK ON THEM." Papyrus says before climbing up the stairs. Toriel tails not far behind.

They stand in front of Sans's door. It has been awhile since Papyrus entered Sans's room. If he remembered correctly, Sans had a lava lamp collection and a custom starmap. Sans has a talent for stars. He has discovered fifteen more formations. Papyrus's and Sans favorite are both the Angel's Wings since it appears both on their birthday.

They slowly open the door and found something they didn't expect. Though Papyrus did thought of something like it but it isn't exact. They slept together. No, not sex. They literally slept together. Bottles of wine, beer, and other beverages like them were scattered on the floor which indicated the reason why they got drowsy.

Sans and Frisk were both cuddling on the bed. Frisk was on top of Sans and had her head lying on his chest. Frisk was too drunk to notice that he didn't have a heartbeat. Sans, even as he slept, had a smile on his face and a hand on Frisk's waist.

" _Adorable_ " both Papyrus and Toriel whispered as they crept towards the bed. Toriel shook Frisk up since she didn't want Frisk to be in the way of Papyrus's techniques on waking Sans up. "Wha... What time is it...?" Frisk asked in confusion. She hadn't noticed that she was sleeping on Sans. "Child, I would let you rest in other circumstances but I think we should be going back leaving Sans alone in his bed.

Frisk thought hard on that last sentence. She just wanted to rest with her body pillow. She looks down and sees what Toriel means. She blushes the whole spectrum before getting off of her sleeping pri- friend. Papyrus summoned a bone to wake Sans up with. He spat his hands and rubbed them as if he was going to do something very physical.

 **WHAM!**

He smacks Sans across the face. Amazingly, Sans was still asleep and smiling. Frisk took the time to check his stats.

 **SANS SERAPH**  
 **HP 19.999999999999999999999999999999~/20**  
 **ATK ?**  
 **DEF ?**  
 **AIN'T THIS FUNNY?**

Only 20 hp? Most monsters had over a thousand but Sans didn't even scale the hundreds. To a normal monster, that attack should have done at least a seven hundred damage since it was a clear strike to the head. But Sans was hardly phased with only a decimal number that indicates the Papyrus did at least some damage though it really didn't mean anything at all due to the puny damage output and the fact that Sans healed from it quickly. She didn't speculate on his attack power but she did assume that his defense must be sky high.

"That didn't hurt him?" She asks. Papyrus simply smiles. "OF COURSE NOT! THERE IS A REASON WHY I DON'T GET PHYSICAL WITH HIM DURING OUR ARGUMENTS. THE ONLY WAY TO HURT SANS IS TO BE STRONG OR MANY. I MAY BE A DEMON CLASS MONSTER BUT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH OR HATED ENOUGH BY SANS TO ACTIVATE HIS EYE." Papyrus explains. Frisk raises an eyebrow. "His eye?" She questions. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIS EYES BEFORE. HIS NORMAL ONES AND HIS MAGIC EYE. HE HAS THIS EYE THAT CAN EXPONENTIALLY BOOST HIS POWERS BUT IT DRAINS HIS MAGIC SUPPLY AND HP." Papyrus explains as Sans snores.

Another thing that bothered Frisk was the fact that Sans was still smiling as he slept. She isn't not sure if it means he is happy or he is just hiding that he is depressed even when he is sleeping. But even if he couldn't get hurt, Frisk couldn't bare seeing Papyrus repeatedly bash Sans with a bone. She really got to know him. She knows how he likes his women to what kind of games does he like.

Toriel and Frisk exit the room. Frisk was in awe at the piles of board games and plates Toriel and Papyrus left. They even kept score on a black board on the wall. (It was a tie.) She continues down the stairs, only stopping in surprise when she heard Papyrus war cry and Sans's body drop to the floor... and snoring..

Frisk looks up to the second floor when she heard the door creak open. Papyrus was stomping out angrily while Sans lazily stumbled out after resting his body for a second on the door frame. He was more drunk than sleepy. He literally tripped over the railing and dropped to the first floor. He landed on the coffee table which was incredibly sturdy. So sturdy, in fact, that it didn't even shake when he landed.

Frisk hurried to his side to check on him. "Sans! Are you alright?!" She asked in worry. He wasn't moving, his smile was still plastered on his face but he had not heartbeat. Frisk was about to cry until the smile stretched. "Even when you're worrying, you ask questions." The prankster says.

Frisk slaps Sans across the face and observes the damage indicator say how much damage she made.

 _0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001_

" _Well, shit._ " Frisk thought. She wondered how could you kill this guy. She sees another reason why he was a former member of the Elite Forces. It is either gives more of evidence that Sans has God-like defense or Frisk is just weak as fuck. Sans simply sits up and says "What if I told I was a masochist?". This caught Frisk off guard but she replied with "Well, I would still slap you since it is my way of releasing anger." while blushing. If he was, then was he taking pleasure when she hit him back in the room while they were talking. She blushes even more when she thought that she was just fulfilling his urges. "Geez, I'm kidding. Though I like your playful punches and your tsundere slap, I didn't take it that way." Sans reassures her.

"EXCUSE ME BUT I GREATLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU TWO SHOULD JUST KISS AND BE DONE WITH IT."

Frisk and Toriel leave the Seraph Household. Frisk was still as red as a tomato when Papyrus stated that she and Sans should just kiss, be together, get married, have kids, send them to school, and love each other forever until death parts them even though Papyrus only said that they should kiss, everything else was just made up Frisk's mind.

Frisk looks back at the house. She sees Sans standing by the door way. He waves when he sees her look back. Frisk couldn't help but smile and wave back. Sans enters the room and Frisk feels a wave of energy. After two seconds, Frisk feels another. A letter slowly descends from nowhere.

 _Hey, If you're free tomorrow, you should come to Grillbz. We are having the 25th anniversary of it opening. I'll be there performing. We are making some new installments (Through magic of course.) and new orders. It'll be great. Inside of the letter is a VIP class invitation. I can't give one to Toriel since I could only invite two people to the VIP sections and one of them is Paps. A lot of the towns folk are coming. We are installing a room dimension over their so we can fit everything and expand the restaurant. So, please, come. It starts at 9:30 A.M._

 _-Love_

 _Sans_

 **The Day Ends**

Frisk woke up the next morning in her room, her eyes are instantly drawn to the invitation given to her by Sans. She sits up and looks around her room. It was a nice room. The walls were a reddish brown and the floors were a beige wood. A box full of toys lies next to a cabinet that was filled with clothes since Toriel stopped to buy her some when they were heading back home. She stared at the toys. Toriel was much older than she looked, even with her boss monster immortality, her body was much older than thirty years. The only way for a boss monster to age beyond thirty years was to have children but Toriel has none. Frisk figured that they somehow died in a fatal accident or they had Medeititis which is the condition where in the magical bond between one of the parents and the child fails to be established or withered away. This usually ends in the other parent giving more magical energy to the infant until they're the age of eighteen where the young adult can generate they're own unique type of magic. The parent that gave too much energy weaker than it should be or worst case scenario, they die early.

Frisk inspected the toys. Each toy had names written on them, it was either Asriel or Chara. They are probably Toriel's kids. She contemplates what happened to them for a while before moving on. She rummages into the box even more and manages to find a book labeled for Chara. She was astonished to see the contents. It was a diary.

 _Oct 5, 20160_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mum got me this new diary. Yeah, I... really don't know what to put in here.. haha... Well, all I can say is that I'm grateful to mum that she got me this new diary. I hope Asriel doesn't see this cause I am going to put all my feelings and stuff in this about him and how he is my crush and how much I absolutely love him. JK. I'm just some nerdy girl that was luckily adopted into the Dreemurrs. Well, if you already don't know, I'm Chara Dreemurr, the princess of Ebbot. My 18th birthday is tomorrow. Well, I don't actually know when I was born, it is just the day I was found on. Dad invited all of the royals and the towns folk. He is even getting the Elite Forces to guard us. They said that it would be an honor to guard the celebration. They also said it would be a waste of good cake if they don't come. And I literally screamed when I heard they were coming. It means Commander Blackletter and Lieutenant Sans Seraph are coming. Black is soooooo hot! Lieutenant Sans isn't that bad either but if he didn't hide his face so much, the ladies would be all over him. In the magazines, he was said to be a very flirty person. It also said that he was very reclusive. I don't know how those two traits blend well together but they do. The Seraph brother are truly a bombastic duo though. Who would've known two orphan kids that were adopted by a Dr. Gaster would get this high in the food chain. After his divorce with Dr. Arial due to his son dying, most would've thought that he'd devote himself completely to his work but that wasn't the case. Anyways, Sir Black and Sir Sans are valuable assets to making my birthday party the best time of my life!_

"Woah, this was a jackpot! Toriel must've bought this thing on a online website or something." Frisk said and smiled. The princess of Ebbott a hundred years ago. But what was even more surprising was the fact that Sans was a lieutenant before. She knows that he was a part of the Elite Forces but she didn't expect him to be so high in the rankings. The only person that has a higher ranking officer was his own brother. She doesn't have enough time to scour through this book and switches her attention to dressing herself.

Frisk opens the cabinet for something to wear other than banana pajamas. She changes into a thick maroon fur-lined jacket with the number six on it and put the letter and diary in her pockets. She guess that it is about that band that she saw on a poster, Maroon 6. She leave her room. She thought that Toriel wouldn't really need or mind that she borrowed this.


End file.
